


𝐩𝐥𝐚𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐠𝐚𝐦𝐞𝐬 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐡𝐞'𝐥𝐥 𝐧𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐥𝐨𝐬𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮

by dylaniwaizumi (dalynjamaica)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst And Slight Fluff, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depressed Iwaizumi Hajime, M/M, Mentioned Hanamaki Takahiro, Mentioned Matsukawa Issei, Mentioned Oikawa Tooru, POV Iwaizumi Hajime, The Author Regrets Everything, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28406421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalynjamaica/pseuds/dylaniwaizumi
Summary: hajime is beyond done with everything involving his relationship with dante. he's tired of the immaturity, the constant cheating, and especially the blatant disrespect he continually receives day in and day out. his friends hanamaki, matsukawa, and even oikawa tell him repeatedly to leave dante and settle with someone who treats him better.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	𝐩𝐥𝐚𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐠𝐚𝐦𝐞𝐬 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐡𝐞'𝐥𝐥 𝐧𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐥𝐨𝐬𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮

i always wondered why the fuck did i stay with you for this long, i'll never understand. at one point in time, i did love you, and once upon a time so very long ago i had a feeling you loved me as well. despite whatever we are to each other, i asked you over and over again, "am i not good enough for you." as always you said, "of course you are, hajime." knowing damn well we both know that was another one of your lies you utter to keep me by your side but no more cause i'm done like i'm over this and i'm over you. 

**Author's Note:**

> the title of this comes from can't raise a man by k. michelle, also this is my first time ever using an original male character who is a person of color and this may not be my last time either. you guys can imagine who iwachan's former love interest could be while you read this.


End file.
